Angel Altered Universe: Season 1
by kissmekent
Summary: What if Buffy stopped Angel from turning back the day in 'I Will Remember You? Well, this is how their life would have progressed, and the ripples that one choice can make...Chapter 3 up! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I Will Remember You

Alternate Ending

"A minute!" Buffy exclaimed, hearing how much time she would have until she lost not only the man that she loved, but the memory of the happiest day of her life. "It's not enough time. Not enough time."

"I know." Angel said, engulfing Buffy in a hug. He looked at the clock over his mantle, they had thirty seconds.

"No!" Buffy shouted, throwing the ticking clock against the wall. The glass, the metal, and the wood splintered at the same time. Angel waited for time to be turned back, but it didn't happen. They stood their for five minutes holding their breath. "Thank God!" Buffy exclaimed, "The spell must have used your clock to know when to turn back time. Now we have forever."

"But Buffy, how can we just take when the cost is your life and the lives of others."

"It doesn't have to be Angel. I'll search through all the books that Giles has, the Watchers, everything, we'll find a way. We'll train together, cast a spell to give you a slayers strength. As long as I have you, I know that my life is as it should be."

"Buffy..." Angel said, kissing the small woman with the huge heart that had caused his to really beat for the first time.

"When you walked away before it almost killed me. I am done with you making decisions that you think are best for me. From now on, we make them together. You got me!" Buffy emphasized.

Angel nodded, and then in a quiet whisper he said, "Will you marry me?" Buffy just stood there shocked, Angel stepped back, after Buffy didn't answer, he continued, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that, you don't have to if you don't want to, we can just do the dating thing for a while, you know, go to an outdoor cafe and stuff, especially now that I won't burst into flames or anything..." Buffy put a finger over his lips, stopping his ramblings.

"I will marry you Angel, on one condition. Well, actually two. One, you come with me back to Sunnydale to tell my mother, god knows I'll need back up, and two, never make a decision for my own good anymore."

"Deal." Both couple smiled, as they faced a future together, albeit a hard road, but the rode it together.

Quinton Travers stood in his office in London overlooking the river when an aid came running in the room, "Mr. Travers, we have news on the Maure Demon that the Council sent after Angelus."

"And?"

"Angelus is alive."

"It failed to kill the vampire, how is this possible?"

"That's just it sir, He's no longer a Vampire, he's alive, they say that the Slayer is with him now."

"This has worked out better than expected. Instead of cleaning up one loose end, I've succeeded in severing both. The slayer loves Angelus, and with him human, he is vulnerable, so it's only a matter of time until they both die, him from a demon, and her from trying to protecting him. Then we will have a new Slayer once again."

TBC?

A/N: What do you think? Should I go on? Opinions matter, so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, from now on this is an AU, and I won't be going along with either Buffy or Angel time line, unless it fits in with my story... and now the next chapter!

Angel Altered Universe

Chapter 2

Buffy was in Angel's arms, soaking up the sun or the beach. Everything that she had dreamed about was about to come true. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm wondering how I'll survive your mother's wrath now that I'm only a mere mortal."

Buffy smiled, "Well we don't have to face her until we get back to Sunnydale, and right now I'm enjoying this moment too much." With that Angel leaned down and kissed her, in the long luxurious kiss that they had enjoyed before he lost his soul.

Just then Buffy jumped up, "Last one in the water's a rotten egg!" Buffy ran to the water, knowing that Angel was chasing her, and squealed as Angel caught her, and they shared a hard passionate kiss.

And that's how they enjoyed Angel's second day as human. Lounging at the beach. Oh, they played and ate lunch that consisted of a hotdog from a cart. And as Angel held Buffy watching the sun set, he thought that perhaps this had happened for a reason. Perhaps he was sent to save Buffy not from a physical death, but from an emotional death. "We should probably head back tonight. Didn't you say that you have classes tomorrow morning."

"Oh, don't remind me. Can't we just be like this forever?"

"I wish, but we have to return to reality sometime, and I wouldn't want you to get behind."

"Your right. Al right, let's go, what are you going to do about all your stuff, your office and stuff, do you want to keep your apartment?"

"I don't know yet, I'm just worried about Doyle and Cordelia."

"Well, you could start up your Angel Investigations in Sunnydale. That way you'll have your own identity, and a job and all that."

"Perhaps, but we have to deal with other stuff first."

The next afternoon when Buffy's classes were over, Angel met Buffy, who was walking with Willow and Oz. "Oh, wow!" Willow said breathless. "I'm so happy for you Buffy. When are you telling your mother?"

Willow knew her all too well, "Right now. We're just about to go over."

"Good luck."

"Thanks, will you do what we talked about, look for something that can increase a person's strength."

"Got it."

An hour later, Angel and Buffy were facing Buffy's house. "It's all right, we can do this." Buffy whispered, trying to convince herself more than convince Angel.

"Off course it will, your mother loves you, she'll be okay."

Buffy and Angel walked up to the door, knocked, and waited. When Joyce answered the door, she smiled, "Buffy, what a wonderful surprise. Hi Angel, glad of you to risk the sunlight to see me, but what's this all about?"

Buffy sighed, "Mom, we have something to tell you, could we come in?"

Joyce's voice faltered, "Al-Alright"

The three sat in the living room, Joyce noticed how her daughter held Angel's hand the entire time, "What's wrong?"

Buffy looked at Angel, "Well, nothings really wrong, but there have been some changes. Through a miracle, fate, whatever it was, Angel is now human, so now we can be together and create a life together. Knowing the dangerousness of both of our lives, we don't want to wait for our lives to begin. We want to get married."

"Married? Buffy don't you think that you are rushing into this a little. You are 18 years old, and you want to get married?"

"I know it might seem crazy," Angel said, "But with the uncertainty of tomorrow in our lives, I don't want to wait around for a future that may never happen. I have learned that you have to grab a hold of any happiness that comes your way, and hold onto it."

Buffy smiled at Angel, and then looked at her mother with a look of determination. "Mom, I didn't come here for your permission, I came here for your blessing. We want to get married as soon as possible in a small ceremony, only close friends and family. I want you to be there."

Joyce looked shocked, "I'm sorry, but I can't be behind this marriage, you just got back together, if you make this rash decision, you will live to regret it. Did I ever tell you that I had been married before your father?"

"No."

"I was, we were so in love, we eloped our sophomore year of college, we went to Vegas. We had only known each other six months, and while we were happy for a few months, we ended up bitterly separating within a few months."

"You forget, I have been in love with Angel for years, dreaming for this moment. I'm not you, I may not have a future like you want me to. I will always be in danger and I will always be at risk, but I want to be able to live a full live, to be able to love and be loved, why would you deny me this?"

Tears filled Joyce's life, "I just want the best for you..."

"I know mom."

Joyce looked at her lap, and then looked at Buffy, and smiled, obviously trying, "Just give me a little time to get my head around my little girl getting married. Just do me a favor."

"What?"

"Be careful, I'm too young to be a grandmother."

"Mom..."

_London_

"Do we have confirmation?" Travers asked his assistant.

"Yes sir, the slayer is planning on marrying Angelus."

"We cannot allow this marriage to happen."

"I thought that the fact that he was human would make the Slayer more vulnerable."

"I fear that if this wedding proceeds, we'll never be able to regain control."

TBC...

A/N: So, what'd you think? I look forward to your feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone, welcome back to the Altered Angel Universe (now blended with the buffyverse). Well, I'm back now that classes are over and I have recovered from the finals from hell... So where we left off was that Angel during "I Will Remember You" became human, but Buffy stopped time from being reversed, so Angel remained human. Buffy and Angel returned to Sunnydale to get married and we learned that Quinton Travers was behind the attack on Angel and he wants the Slayer and her soon to be husband dead.

Altered Angel Universe

Chapter 3

Buffy smiled. Angel said that he had a big surprise for her. So they were walking down the street, and Buffy was blindfolded. "Can I look _now_..."

Angel chuckled, she had asked that about every minute for the past ten minutes, "Just one more minute, I promise. Okay, now you can look."

Buffy took off the scarf covering her eyes, and she was faced with the cutest little house she'd ever seen. "This house has three bedrooms, a Kitchen, Dining room, and living room. The basement is fernished and can be used for training, or lounging, whatever. It has a large fensed in back yard. And there are trees surounding it, so you, or we could train and no one can watch you. And it is of equal distance to campus, and also near you mothers' and giles isn't too far away."

While Angel had been 'selling' the new house to his beautiful bride to be, she stood there in shock looking at the most beautiful house she's ever seen. "How... How can we afford this?"

"Well, remember last month when I had to go back to LA to pack up the rest of my stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I was walking by the Hyperean Hotel. And, I remembered having stayed there back in 1952. Well, while I was there I had befrended a girl who was on the run from the police for robbing a bank. Well, I helped her hide the money, but then she was caught by the police. I checked up on her, she had comitted suicide after only a year inside. So, I checked where she had left the money... It was still there."

"So you bought me a house with stolen money!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't steal the money. The Hyperean Hotel had been abandoned for 25 years. I reported having found the money. But as the money was almost fifty years old, no one claimed it, so the police gave me back the money. It was completely legal. And there is still plenty of money left over for the costs of your college. I haven't bought the house yet. I wanted to see what you thought first. I told the real estate agent, that we were getting married soon, and that I wanted you to see it before I made an offer. But we have to move quick. Like within the day, because she said that after today, she can't hold it for us."

Buffy sighed, "All right, well, at least you had the sense to bring be to see the house before you bought it. Let's go see the house." Angel smiled at her, "And if I like it, we should call my mother. She has been very good lately of being suportive, so I want her to feel involved."

"All right, we'll call your mother." Angel said, "So how is Willow coming along with that spell?"

"Good, she met another witch, who is very connected to spiritual magic, and they are looking for a way to reflect my power into you, so that you will have the strength do defend yourself against demons and vamps. So let's see this house. You have great taste by the way."

Angel and Buffy walked into the house, onto the porch with a roof, which was a lot like at her mother's house, but she liked it. "We'll have to buy furnature you know." Buffy said, when they walked into the front door that showed a stairwell going up to the second floor. To the left was the living room, which had a dark blue carpet, there was a television in the courner and a sofa and a few chairs about. Buffy liked the fact that the room didn't seem planed, but looked lived in. "I want that."

"Want what honey?" Angel asked.

"A lived in room. I want to have kids who make a mess, family members who drive you crazy but you love them anyway, you know, normal stuff."

Angel smiled, "While normal may never happen to us in most ways, I think that the children part is an excelent idea, after you've finished school."

"Yes, finishing school would be good."

They moved into the Kitchen, which was practically the same room as the Dining room, only the floor changed from lonoleium to wood. The kitchen, while not overly big, was open to both the living room and dining room and that with the big windows that looked out to the big back yard helped make the kitchen look bigger. "This looks nice, does it come with the kitchen apliances?"

"I think so. Want to see the upstairs?"

"Sure." The two of them walked upstairs. They were greeted with the large master bedroom, complete with skylite, bathroom and walk in closet. "This is nice, but the slayer in me is telling me 'skylite bad' from a tacktical position."

Angel smiled, "Well, there are no tree branches over the skylite, is Slayer Buffy satisfied."

Buffy smiled, coyly, "Maybe."

They continued on to find a second upstairs bathroom and two bedrooms, which were half the size of the master bedroom, but were of decent size, and an office in the back, which led up to the attic, which, unlike the basement, was only partally fernished, and they knew had no insulation.

After Buffy had seen everything, they walked outside into the back yard, "What do you think?"

"Well, it's a beautiful house." Buffy said, and sighed, "how much are you paying for this house?"

"Two Hundred Grand."

"Angel..."

"I know, it's a lot, but I have almost a milion dollars from the Hypearean Hotel. I put the rest of the money safe in a swiss bank acount. The key to the swiss bank account is in a bank deposit box in L.A. Therefore if anything happens..."

"You mean, if Sunnydale goes to hell and we have to leave in a hurry, we have money set away safe. Smart." Buffy staired at him, "What are you waiting for... make the offer all ready."

Angel smiled, "yes ma'am."

9876543210

Quinton Traver listened to his assistant ramble, "Every attempt on them has failed. They couldn't know that we are behind them, but every attempt has been thwarted. Even when we released 'the Gentlemen.' They figured it out before the Gentlemen could remove Angeles' heart."

Travers nodded, "All right, since all suptle meathods have failed... I suggest that we send in Ethan Rayne. Tell him that if he dosen't succeed this time, do not return."

TBC...


End file.
